A tablet computer is a type of electronic device that includes a touchscreen that accepts input via an instrument, such as a stylus or a finger, and allows the user to use the instrument and the touchscreen much as the user would use a pen and paper. Some tablet computers perform handwriting recognition using the trace of the instrument on the touchscreen, and some tablet computers merely store the traces made by the instrument without performing handwriting recognition. Thus, a tablet computer may provide the user with the ability to take notes or draw pictures using a pen-like instrument without needing to type on a keyboard.
Some tablet computers are capable of being docked, or connected, to another electronic device. For example, a tablet computer might be connected to a docking station, which might connect the tablet computer to a video monitor, keyboard, modem, or any other kind of electronic device. When the tablet computer is docked, the user must manually select the type of application the user wishes to run on the tablet computer, which takes time and effort on the user's part. Thus, there is a need for a technique for automatically selecting the application.